


Stocking Stuffers

by afteriwake



Series: Fandom Christmas In July - 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Stockings, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Christmas, Foiled Surprises, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnancy Tests, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has a surprise to put into Sherlock's stocking...and Sherlock has a similar idea.





	Stocking Stuffers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second answer for Fandom Christmas In July (using the prompt " _a surprise stocking stuffer_ ") combined with one of my Summer of Surprise prompts that hadn't been claimed yet (" _gruntled – pleased, satisfied and contented_ ").

Molly carefully lifted Sherlock’s arm from around her waist and set it back down as gently as possible so as to not wake him. It was their first Christmas as a couple, the first they’d spent living together as well, and she had a surprise she wanted to make sure he saw when he went through the stocking he’d allowed her to hang for him on the mantle.

She had _thought_ she’d been careful, that they had been careful, but her cycle had always been precise and after one week of no menstrual bleeding, and then another, she wondered if there was even the slightest chance she was pregnant. Not that she minded; she wanted to have at least one child of her own, and at it was Sherlock’s. The only one who knew was her gynecologist; she hadn’t even told her mum because she wanted to tell Sherlock first and felt Christmas morning would be the best time to give him a gift that would change both their lives forever.

She’d found a card that said “Merry Christmas, Daddy” on it and then had carefully folded up the test results and slipped it into the card and then put it in a green envelope. She’d hoped she’d manage to surprise Sherlock but in the last week, he’d found every gift they had under the tree and deduced everything she had gotten him.

Not that she had minded; she’d rather expected it, actually. But _this_ surprise, she wanted to be a surprise.

She easily made it from their bedroom to the bookshelf, pulling out the card from between the pages of the book where she had stashed it, and then dropped it into his stocking, smiling to herself at how good she had been. She had turned and taken two steps back towards the bedroom when she saw Sherlock in the entryway, staring at her…

...with a red velvet ring box in his hand.

“You aren’t in the loo,” he said slowly.

“And you’re supposed to still be in bed,” she said in the same measured tones.

“I always wake up when you get out of bed,” he said. “I had _hoped_ you were in the loo so I could slip this in your stocking and could do it all properly in the morning.”

“Oh,” she said softly.

“I should have known it wouldn’t go my way,” he said with a sigh.

“You can do it properly now?” she suggested tentatively.

“On bended knee, I assume?” he asked.

“That would be lovely,” she said, giving him a warm smile. He closed the distance between them, got down on one knee and took her left hand in his.

“Molly, you have helped make me a better man. I am forever grateful for that. And I love you, far more than I can ever say, so I had hoped I could show you instead, for the rest of my life.” He opened the lid of the box and Molly felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes as she saw an emerald surrounded by diamonds with two garnets on the side. “Christmas is your favourite holiday, and garnet is my birthstone while emerald is yours, so...”

“Oh, Sherlock,” she said as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, looking up at her. She took a step back, pulling her hand out of his and went to his stocking, reaching for the card. She handed it to him and he took it with a frown, setting down the box before opening the card. She could see when he realized what the Christmas greeting meant, and his hands were shaking as he opened the card and saw the pregnancy results. “Molly...”

“I think your son or daughter would rather have us married before they’re born, don’t you think?” she asked.

He stood up, tossing the card to the side and gathering her close to him. “So that’s a yes?” he asked.

“Yes. Absolutely,” she said, and he crushed his lips to her as she embraced him tightly. She’d surprised him, yes, but been surprised as well. What a wonderful start to their first Christmas together...


End file.
